Bleeding Past
by Jardy Hardy
Summary: Green Day/Yellowcard/Original Characters. Read the prologue.


_Waking up and finding out your best friend, your lover, is dead is a nightmare. Jaryn Armstrong woke up from that same nightmare when she heard her husband, Billie Joe, was dead. Ryan Key, one of Billie's best friends, stepped up and took care of Jaryn during this awful point in time. But how does she know Billie is really dead? Where is the proof? Jaryn begins to fall in love with Ryan and she doesn't begin to think that maybe, he could be the mind behind Billie's disappearance. She doesn't even think that maybe, Billie wasn't dead at all._

**Chapter 1**

December 24 2008; Christmas Eve. It was on this day four years ago that she was told her husband Billie was dead. She still remembers opening the front door and seeing the police on the other side. The look in their eyes said it all and Jaryn immediately fell to her knees, making a pool of tears around their shoes. Billie was out that night with his best friend Ryan Key, doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Mike and Tre, Billie's band members and best friends, were with their families and Billie needed an extra hand. She felt a hand stroke her back gently and she looked up, thinking it was one of the police officers. She realized it wasn't and fell into the arms of Ryan. He stroked her back and rocked her back and forth as he told her he lost track of Billie. Ryan had excused himself and went to use the restroom. When he was finish, he was suppose to meet Billie in the food court, but he wasn't there. He told Jaryn he sat there for over an hour before grabbing his cell and calling the police. Once they arrived, they searched the mall in and out, going through every store and asking around if anyone had seen Billie. What made Jaryn angry inside was that they gave up searching after only an hour. They said they did their best and thought Jaryn had the right to know. How do they know Billie is dead? Why don't they search around the city? He could be anywhere and alive. She didn't want to believe he was dead. She had a feeling he was still alive and couldn't be Ryan, out of all people, would give up on searching without having any source of evidence. She got off the floor and called Billie's cell phone over and over again. She got the same response every time; voicemail. The police left their home about an hour later but Ryan still stayed. He sat on the couch and tried to comfort Jaryn, who wouldn't stop pacing around the living room. At that point in time, reality hit her in the face as she ran upstairs, Ryan hot on her heels. When she opened the door, her heart sank like the Titanic as she watched their daughter Alyse, who was a baby at that time, sleep. **Alyse will never know her father**

It has now been four years and to Alyse, her father was Ryan. He stuck around which Jaryn appreciated; Alyse needed a male role model in her life. The only thing that made Jaryn sick was that Alyse knew nothing about her real father. Jaryn never liked hearing Alyse call Ryan 'daddy' but what could see say? Alyse has no clue about the truth; she's only four and she wouldn't understand according to Ryan. It's been four years and Jaryn still felt that Billie was alive. The police went out and searched the day after the appearance but Jaryn felt that wasn't enough. The story was on the news for about a week, but got pushed aside by a story about a lost dog. A lost puppy is more important than a missing person who could be sick? It made her sick inside. This was so unlike Billie. If he told Ryan he would meet him in the food court, he would. If something came up, he would have called Ryan and Jaryn and tell them what was going on. **This didn't make any sense…**

The door opened and Jaryn was brought out of her thoughts when she heard laughter coming from the living room. She smiled softly as Ryan's band members made their way into the kitchen. They each gave Jaryn a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She took their coats as Ryan came in.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Ryan took the guys into the living room as he reached underneath the Christmas tree to give them each their present. They all sat down on the couch as Jaryn made her way in, watching them with wondering eyes. Ryan noticed her watching them and smiled softly, standing up and getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked up as Jaryn moved back towards the kitchen, but Ryan reached out and grabbed her arm softly.

"You know the guys baby; no need to be nervous." Jaryn felt uncomfortable hearing Ryan call her baby, but she smiled and waved at the guys.

"Nice seeing you guys again. I'm glad you could all come and spend this day with us." She said as they all nodded their heads and smiled at her. An awkward silence filled the room as Jaryn moved out of Ryan's embrace. "Well I'll be in the kitchen finishing my cookies if anyone needs me." Ryan gave her a soft pat on the back before she departed. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the counter, taking a few deep breaths. She felt the tears come to her eyes and she did all she could to control them. When she opened her eyes, she noticed two figures by the backdoor. Before they could even knock, she ran over and opened the door with a laugh. Laugh; she hasn't done that in awhile.

"Tre, Mike! Why didn't you just use the front door?" Jaryn asked as she took their coats and placed them in the coat closet. Mike sat down and peeked into the living room, making sure they weren't noticed before looking back over at Jaryn.

"We saw the cars parked out front and we didn't want to see those bastards." Mike whispered and noticed the expression change on Jaryn's face. He sighed softly and stood up, making sure no one could see him as he leaned against the counter, looking Jaryn in the eyes as she tried to look away. "Why are they here Jaryn?' He whispered as Jaryn sighed and looked at the both of them.

"Ryan wanted to spend Christmas with his friends Mike. Both of his parents are dead and we are all he has. I don't see any harm in this" They looked over at Tre as he laughed out loud, shaking his head and looking at the ground. Jaryn sighed and put her hands on her hips. "What Tre?" He looked up at Jaryn before taking a drink of his beer, looking back out the window and seeing the white fluffy flakes fall to the ground.

"I wanted to be with my friends today too Jar, but I have no idea where my best friend is. I do know that those clowns in there have something to do with it." Jaryn held up a hand and ordered for Tre to stop. They both sighed as they saw Jaryn wipe her eyes as she tried to hide her face. Mike looked at Tre, silencing him before speaking.

"Jaryn, we know you don't believe Billie is dead." Mike whispered as Jaryn turned her around and leaned against the sink, trying to keep herself calm so Ryan didn't hear. Tre stood up and rubbed her back softly as she silently cried.

"We know you think the way we do. Those assholes are behind this!" She stepped out of his embrace and pointed her finger as Tre immediately went back over to his chair. "Don't believe us then. Give into that asshole!" Jaryn closed her eyes as Mike went over towards Tre, mouthing 'You are not helping!' as he sat down next to him.

"It is Christmas Eve. I have cookies that need to be made and I can't do this right now." She grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up her face before going back to the cookie dough that still sat in a bowl on the counter. She looked up and saw the look on their faces, knowing they weren't finish. She let out a sigh and held her head in her hands. "What else do you have to say?" Tre sighed and drank his beer, leaving Mike to speak.

"Why did he give up on Billie that quickly Jar? Why doesn't he even care about it now? If Ryan really gave a fuck about Billie like we all do, he would be in the same boat as we are instead of being in there laughing as if life was perfect right now!" He whispered as Jaryn kept her mouth shut. Mike shook his head in disgrace as Tre continued not to speak or look at Jaryn. "Why don't you care Jaryn? Why are you allowing these people into your home with Alyse? Remember Alyse? Yours and Billie's daughter? I know she is still just a baby but doesn't she have the right to know who her real father is? Damnit, don't you give a damn about your own husband?" She ran over smacked Mike in the face as he fell to the ground. She got down on the floor and began beating on him as Tre got up and broke the two of them apart. Jaryn broke down again as Tre got Mike against the wall as she turned around and gave them each a deadly stare.

"How dare you come into my home and ask me if I care about Billie! Do you have any idea what I have been through these past four years? I still feel Billie; I don't believe he is dead and neither does Ryan! There have been nights where I have woken up and heard Ryan crying, blaming himself for Billie's disappearance. So you guys can't stand there and blame Ryan because you two don't have any idea what goes on around here!" Once she was finished, she sat down on a bar stool and leaned her head against the counter. She heard footsteps making their way into the kitchen and jumped up, straightening herself up before turning her attention back to the cookies. Ryan appeared in the kitchen and gave Mike and Tre a smile.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." When he looked over and saw Jaryn, his face fell as he looked back at Mike and Tre who tried their best not to make eye contact. "What's going on? What happened in here?" Jaryn shook her head and gave Ryan a fake smile.

"Nothing, they were just leaving." Ryan nodded and gave them a look before returning to the living room. Mike let out a sigh as he and Tre reached into the closet and grabbed their coats. Ryan ran back into the room and waved at them.

"Have a Happy Holiday you two! Be safe driving home and call Jaryn so she doesn't worry." Ryan said with a huge smile as Tre and Mike just looked at him before giving Jaryn one last hug. She looked behind her and made sure Ryan was back in the living room before running after the guys.

"Tre, Mike wait!" She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, almost slipping on the ice. They turned back around as Jaryn shoved her hands in her pocket, trying to stay warm.

"You came after us? In the snow? Wow, you have changed." Tre teased as Jaryn chuckled before looking at them with a serious face.

"Guys this is silly, and it's cold out here. Come back inside and have some fun and stay warm." Jaryn whispered as Tre looked up and saw Ryan staring at them through the window. Jaryn turned around and sighed as Ryan smiled and waved at them. She turned back around as Tre rolled his eyes and turned around, opening the door and getting into the car. Mike whispered 'We can't' as Jaryn nodded her head. She waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the snow. She stayed out there until she no longer saw their car and back inside. She sighed in relief when she felt the heat return to her body. She hung up her coat as Ryan walked back into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as she went back to baking.

"What was that all about?" Ryan snarled, almost sounding annoyed as Jaryn just looked at him, not knowing how to respond. She shook off the thoughts and looked at Ryan, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing, they had somewhere else to be. Look, I'm going to go lie down before this party gets out of control." Ryan nodded and gave her a push towards the stairs as he finished up the cooking. She sighed and jumped onto her bed, burring her face into the pillow. Making sure no one was coming from downstairs, she got down on the floor and took out the box of pictures from underneath the bed. She sat back down on the bed opened the box. She hugged the pillow close to her chest and began to cry as she looked at pictures of their wedding day. Billie wasn't dead, how could he be? Did Ryan have anything to do with this? She shook her head and put the pictures back in the box; she couldn't think like that. It was just too much. She turned off the light and got underneath the covers, trying to let sleep take over her.

The cell doors opened and he looked up to see one of the guards. He let out a grunt and turned his attention back to the wall. "What did I do now?" He asked as the guard took a step to the side.

"Someone's here to see you." He looked up and saw his lawyer making their way into the cell. Once the gates were closed, he sighed and curled into a ball, laying his head back against the cold, brick wall.

"What do you want?" He whispered as she sat down next to him. She gave his leg a comforting pat and forced him to look up at her. When she had his attention, she opened the files and sat up straight.

"Look, I know it's been four years since all of this has happened, but you didn't do this Billie. You don't deserve to spend another Christmas locked up in here. You deserve to be at home, with your wife and daughter." Hearing her say daughter filled him with rage, anger and hate. He stood up slowly and looked down at her as she stayed seated. The guard took a look inside the cell and kept a good eye on Billie as he let out a laugh. She looked up at him in confusion as he paced the cell.

"What's the point? Jaryn thinks I'm dead by now. Key has to have her where he wants her right now! I know my wife Linda; she believes almost anything!" He yelled and sat back down, putting his head in his hands as tears began to fall from his eyes. She let out a sigh and rubbed his back softly.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Billie. You need to make that phone call. You've had four years and the only one who has been pushing it back was you." Billie looked up at her like she was crazy as she held up her finger before he could respond. "You have to let her know that you are not dead. You have to let her know your daughter's father is still alive." She said as Billie just rolled his eyes. "You need to Billie. Do you want to stay in this cell for the rest of your life and know Jaryn is now in the arms of Ryan?" Billie sighed in frustration as he closed his eyes before looking back up at her. He didn't know what good making the call would do or how it would end up, but he needed to get Jaryn away from the mind of Ryan Key before his family got hurt. He hated the fact that he wasn't there to stop the madness. He closed his eyes and shook Linda's hand, making it official. She smiled and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the cell once again with his thoughts.

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of Christmas. Jaryn sighed and looked out the window, watching the snowflakes fall. Ryan invited the band and a few friends over that night to spread the holiday spirit. To Jaryn's surprise, Tre and Mike came over to play with Alyse and give her presents from 'Santa'. Alyse loved having her Uncle Tre and Mike around and that soothed Jaryn a little. The day Alyse was born, Billie told Mike and Tre that when she got older, he would tell her that they were Uncle and Tre and Mike. That idea didn't bother Mike and Tre at all; they loved Alyse referring to them as her uncle's. Who would have thought just a few days after Alyse was born, Billie would disappear? Ryan has helped Jaryn out tremendously these past four years and she was entirely grateful, but the fact that Alyse calls Ryan daddy still bothered her. Ryan said she was too young to understand and thought it would be the best thing for Alyse not to know the truth. Since Ryan has been the only man around, Alyse assumed he was her father as Jaryn played along with it, but still didn't like the idea of hiding the truth from her. Every time she looked at Alyse, she saw Billie. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Ryan get up from the table. He snuck a hand around her waist as she jumped slightly and let out a shriek. She realized it was just Ryan and relaxed into his embrace. Mike and Tre noticed the gesture and tried to focus on Alyse who was reading one of her books to them. Jaryn giggled as she looked behind her shoulder to stare at Ryan. "God you scared the hell out of me." Jaryn whispered as Ryan laughed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Having a good Christmas?" Ryan asked as she grinned. Ryan put in a lot of effort this year and she knew he threw this party to cheer her up some. She turned around in his arms and leaned against the window, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a small smile.

"It's been ok I guess." She laughed softly has Ryan did a sad face and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him break out into a smile. Her expression changed as thoughts about Ryan began to pop into her head. **No Jaryn! Don't do this to yourself. You will not fall in love with Ryan. You are in love with Billie, and you won't give up on him! You know he's not dead!** She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from those thoughts, but Ryan stroking her arms soothingly wasn't helping any.

"You guess? Babygirl, this is Ryan Key's first ever Christmas Bash! There's no way you couldn't be enjoying yourself." He said as she laughed and looked back over towards the Christmas tree where Mike and Tre still sat with Alyse. She was now holding the teddy bear "Santa" gave her while sitting on Tre's lap as Mike took over and began reading the book to her. She smiled and turned her attention back to Ryan, laughing at his confused expression. "What are you smiling about blondie?" Ryan asked as Jaryn looked down at her feet; Billie always called her blondie. Ryan grimaced and took his hand away from her arm. "Was that the wrong thing to say" He whispered as Jaryn shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It looks like Alyse is having more fun than I am." Ryan looked over towards Alyse and Jaryn noticed the look on his face. He wasn't focusing on Alyse, but Mike and Tre. How dare they show up here today. He had to act like nothing was wrong so Jaryn didn't suspect anything. He noticed Jaryn staring up at him in concern and gave her a smile and a gentle kiss on the nose.

"Hey, mind coming upstairs for a moment? There's something I want to give you." He whispered as Jaryn tried to fight back, but another kiss on the nose made her melt right into his arms.

"Ok." She whispered and followed him upstairs. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at Alyse one last time and noticed the looks on the Mike's and Tre's face. Tre was about to say something but Mike held up a finger, not wanting him to say anything around Alyse. Tre let out a sigh and gave Alyse a smile. Jaryn looked up and Ryan was standing at the top of the stairs, smiling softly down at her. She let out a sigh and smiled back at him and made her way upstairs.

The cell doors opened and he looked up before turning his attention back to the wall.

"Linda, I can't do it; not now. I'm really not in the mood for visitors at the moment." He begged and put his hands in his shirt pocket for warmth. "Does it have to be below 0 degrees in this joint?" He said as the guard continued to stare, not saying a word. Linda stood still for a moment before walking over and smacking him in the back of the head, getting a laugh from the guard. She turned around and looked at him.

"Please give us some privacy." The guard walked out of the cell as Billie put a hand to his head and looked at her.

"Um, ow! What the hell did you do that for?" He screamed as he heard the heel of her shoe tapping against the floor.

"They are allowing you to make the call but I have to be in here with you and it can't be long. You need to call Jaryn right now Billie, no more excuses." Billie sighed and looked at the cell phone Linda held in her hand. His heart was pounding, his hands were shaking and he could barely breathe. He looked up at Linda with pleading eyes, but she shoved the phone in his face until he finally snatched it from her. He slowly dialed his house phone and waited with anticipation. Linda gave him a look when he let out a sigh. "What?" She asked as his eyes met hers.

"It went to our answering machine." He said, about to hang up but Linda stopped him, covering the phone with her hand.

"Leave a message!" She said as she pulled her hand away. He took a deep breath and when he heard the beep, he was lost for words. He didn't know what to say and Linda waving her hands wasn't helping the matter.

"Say something!" She whispered as he bit his lip, trying to think of anything to say.

"Baby, its Billie. This is really me so please, don't freak out. This isn't a joke. Baby, you probably think I'm dead but I'm not. I'm in jail and Ryan's the reason why I'm here! I can't tell you the story now but I'm going to get his ass in here because he belongs here, not me. Jaryn I'm begging you, don't believe anything he's telling you! I know he's there with you right now, saying he is there to comfort you and Alyse but he's trying to hurt us baby! He has already ripped our family apart; I haven't even seen my own daughter in four years! Jaryn I love you and I'm trying to get back home to be with you and Alyse. Just don't believe him baby, please. I'll be with you as soon as I can. Please give Alyse a kiss for me and I love you so much." He hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. Linda sat down next to him and rubbed her hand down his back, helping him get his breathing back to normal. Billie couldn't hold it any longer as he let all his anger out. He cried softly as Linda got up and went to get him some water from the sink. He drank it slowly as Linda went back to the back rubbing. When he got himself under control, he smiled up at Linda and apologized for his outburst. They watched in silence as a guard came over to see what the fuss was about. Linda said everything was fine and they were in private once again. Billie felt the tears coming back but kept himself calm so he could speak to Linda without getting himself sick.

"I haven't seen Alyse for four years Linda. I have missed the first four years of my daughter's life thanks to that bastard." He whispered as Linda nodded and continued to rub his back.

"I know Billie, I know. It's hard not being able to know your own child." She said as Billie sniffed and looked towards the cell doors. The guard was back, letting them know their time together was up. He sighed and looked at Linda and could see the pain and disappointment in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Please help me Linda; I can't be away from my family anymore." Linda hugged Billie and nodded. When they released, she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here; if it's the last thing I do." Billie smiled and watched Linda leave before laying back down and tried to let sleep take over. Linda turned back around as the guard closed the cell doors before taking out her phone and making her way out. Sleep wasn't taking over and Billie found himself staring up at the ceiling. He sighed to himself and began singing softly.

"Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing, so give me Novacain." Give me Novacain, Jaryn's favorite song by him and the guys. The tears soon came back and Billie cried until there was nothing left in him.

"Shouldn't we go back downstairs? Everyone is probably wondering why we've been up here so long." Jaryn whispered as the guilt began to build up inside her. She was lying in bed, their bed, with Ryan. She had just made love to Ryan in their bed, the same bed they conceived Alyse in. She turned over onto her back and let out a sigh that soon turned into a moan as Ryan kissed the nape of her neck.

"No, let's just stay here and enjoy the moment." He said as she gave in, turning back over and snuggling into his embrace. She was falling for Ryan and falling fast; she couldn't control it. The thoughts came back and she sighed in frustration, rolling over and grabbing her robe. He looked up at her in confusion and she gave him a gentle kiss. Ryan got on his knee and kissed her back, making her go weak. He took the robe off her and she jumped back into bed. Jaryn hasn't felt this way towards anyone besides Billie. She couldn't believe she was falling in love with Ryan and she didn't want to, but he was taking over her and she couldn't control herself. New thoughts popped into her head as she rolled on top of Ryan. **Billie would want you to be happy and Ryan is a good guy. You are doing nothing wrong. Billie could be dead and you can't be alone forever. **She sighed in frustration and kissed Ryan, knowing he was the only way to get Billie off her mind.

**Chapter 3**

Jaryn woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes as the sun shined through the window. She sighed to herself and turned over, noticing someone was sleeping beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped, covering her face with her hands. She crawled out of bed and leaned against the wall, placing her hand against her mouth so she didn't wake up Ryan. The memory came back as she slid down to floor, crying hard into her mouth. She made love to Ryan in hers and Billie's bed, the same bed they made love in. How could she do this? How could she be falling in love with Ryan when she was still in love with Billie? She quietly walked over towards the dresser and put on her pajamas before leaving the room, being extra careful when she closed the door. She ran softly across the hall and sighed in relief when she found Alyse sleeping in her bed. She noticed a book lying across her chest and Jaryn made her way over and gently took the book of her daughter's chest. She noticed it was a photo album and opened it up. Tears came to her eyes as she flipped through the pages of the photo album. They were pictures of the band from their music videos, award shows, magazines shots, TV appearances, and other moments. As she looked over it, she noticed that most of the pictures were just of Billie. As she reached the final page of the book, she had to cover her mouth again so her cries didn't wake up Alyse. They were pictures from their wedding day, when she was pregnant with Alyse and the only picture Alyse had with Billie; when she was just born. Jaryn sighed as she flipped through the book once more and came upon a picture of Ryan and Billie together. Jaryn held up the album and looked at the picture closely. They looked so happy; there was no way Ryan had something to do with Billie's disappearance. Jaryn sighed and wiped her eyes, placing the album on Alyse's book shelf. She walked back towards her sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead softly. She stood up straight when she heard a knock at the front door. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. A middle age African American woman stood at her front door, holding a brief case. She looked up when the door opened and smiled softly at her.

"Are you Jaryn Armstrong?" The woman asked as Jaryn made a face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I' am, can I help you?" Jaryn said as the woman's face turned serious.

"May I come inside please?" When Jaryn didn't make a move, she pulled her wallet out of her purse and showed Jaryn her I.D. "My name is Linda Walker. I work with the government and I'm also a lawyer." Jaryn nodded and stood back, letting Linda inside. She smiled and took a seat on the couch as Jaryn closed the door behind her before making her way into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Water?" Linda shook her head and thanked her as Jaryn sat down in the chair across from her. She looked over at Linda in confusion. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I'll take it you haven't checked your answering machine?" Jaryn made a face as Linda stood up and walked over towards the phone. Jaryn noticed her machine was flashing as Linda pressed the button and stood back, staring at Jaryn throughout the whole message. When it was over, Linda stared down at her feet before looking back at Jaryn. She was as white as a ghost and looked like she was about to drop to the ground. Jaryn tried to speak, but was lost for words. Linda returned to the couch and placed her hands in her lap, sighing softly. "This is not a joke Mrs. Armstrong. Billie is alive; that was your husband speaking in that message." Linda whispered as Jaryn shook her head, thinking it was too good to be true. Why was she angry instead of relived that Billie was alive? She looked up at Linda and laughed softly.

"I can't believe you until I see Billie in person. Where is he? What happened? Why is he in jail? What did Ryan do?" Linda held up a hand.

"I can't tell you everything just right yet but.." Jaryn interrupted before she could even finish her story.

"Why not? That's my husband Linda; I have the right to know. What is going on?" Linda sighed and looked at Jaryn.

"I can't discuss this now. I will explain everything to you when the time is right." She whispered as Jaryn sighed in frustration.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I came here because I need to talk to a Mr. Ryan Key." Jaryn began to feel more uncomfortable when Ryan was brought into the conversation.

"Ryan has nothing to do with this. Whatever happened to my husband isn't because of Ryan." Jaryn whispered softly as Linda just nodded in response.

"I don't know the truth. I only know what Billie has told me and until I find out the truth, I have to go with my clients story Mrs. Armstrong." Jaryn held up a hand.

"Please, just call me Jaryn." Linda nodded before speaking again.

"I need to get some evidence but I know right now isn't the best time. You are in shock right and that is understandable. You just found out after four years your husband is still alive. If you don't believe me then here." Jaryn watched her carefully as she reached into her brief case and pulled out a card and handed it to Jaryn. "This is for you. The first number is my cell phone number and you can call me anytime if you have questions." She then pointed to the 2nd number. "And this is the jail's number where Billie is at if you would like to contact him. He's not allowed to talk on the phone unless you call between 3-4." Jaryn stared at the number, not even noticing Linda standing up and making her way towards the door. "I'll come back at a better time. Have a good day Jaryn." She was about to head out, but Jaryn jumped up from her chair, stopping her in the process

"Wait!" Jaryn called out as Linda turned back around. "You can't leave here without telling me why Billie is in jail." Jaryn whispered as Linda let out a sigh.

"I want to tell you Jaryn, I do. But I need to speak to Ryan first before I can let out any information." As if he knew he was being talked about, Ryan came walking down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes. When he saw a stranger in the doorway, he made a face and went towards Jaryn, wrapping a protective arm around and getting concerned when she backed away.

"What's going on down here? Who are you?" He asked as Linda looked at Jaryn, who looked up at Ryan. "What?" Ryan asked as Linda made her way back inside as Jaryn closed the door and watched from the doorway.

"I'm Linda Walker. Are you Ryan Key?" She asked as he nodded his head. "Mr. Key, four years ago you were with Billie Armstrong the night he disappeared." Jaryn listened to every word and watched every face expression that came across Ryan's face. He began to feel nervous, but tried not to let Jaryn notice and acted natural.

"Yeah I was. Is he not dead? Have you found him? Please give me something? His absence is killing me Mrs. Walker. The guy is one of my best friends and I have no idea what has happened to him." Ryan whispered and it looked like he was about to cry. Linda wanted to place the cuffs on him right there, but she kept her cool and played along with him.

"Mr. Key, is there any chance that you tried killing Billie?" Jaryn saw Ryan's face turn white and chewed on her lip nervously. When Ryan didn't answer, she spoke up again. "It's a simple question Mr. Key. Did you or did you not try to kill Mr. Armstrong?" She whispered as Ryan looked at Jaryn like she was crazy before looking back at Linda.

"You think I killed Billie?" Ryan said as he began to laugh and that made Jaryn more uncomfortable.

"Mr. Key, Mr. Armstrong is in jail for murder charges and he's telling me he didn't commit any crime, but you were with him the night he was arrested. He said you set him up and you are the mind behind it all Mr. Key." At that statement, Ryan stood frozen in his place as Jaryn slowly brought her head up to look at him. **Murder! Billie was in jail for murder?**

"Ryan!" Jaryn screamed as Ryan slowly turned around to face her. "Why is Billie in jail for murder? What the hell happened?" She began to get emotional and looked back over at Linda. "This has to be a mistake Linda. My husband wouldn't kill a fly!" Jaryn said as Linda nodded her head and looked back over at Ryan.

"Look at me Mr. Key." She snapped as Ryan slowly turned his attention back towards her. "Billie is a client of mine now and I always believe my clients. I prove that they are innocent." She began to grab something inside her brief case until Ryan yanked her by the arm. "Let go of me Mr. Key or I will have to call the police." She said as Jaryn ran over, grabbing her arm out of his grasp and looking up at Ryan in disgust.

"What the hell is going on with you Ryan?" He didn't answer her; just kept staring at Linda.

"You leave my house this instant or I will call the cops myself." Jaryn placed a hand to her head as Linda held up a hand to comfort her.

"I work with the cops Mr. Key. I don't think you want the cops here while I'm around." Jaryn looked back at Ryan and he turned to face her. While he was distracted, Linda quickly grabbed a Q-tip from her brief case and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull away, but Jaryn reached over and helped Linda keep him still.

"What are you two doing?" Ryan yelled as they released him and he looked at Jaryn in shock. She didn't say anything as looked back over towards Linda. She placed the Q-tip in a zip lock baggy and shoved it in her brief case, smiling in satisfaction.

"Getting what I came here to get." She looked at Jaryn and held out her hand. Jaryn nervously reached out and shook it as Ryan stood there motionless behind them. "All I needed Jaryn, thank you." She looked back at Ryan and nodded. "You two have a good day now." Jaryn walked her to the door and when she was gone, Ryan knew he was in deep trouble. When the door closed, Jaryn leaned against it and looked at Ryan in shock. **What the hell just happened?**

**Chapter 4**

"Calm down Jaryn, please." Ryan whispered as Jaryn tried to keep her cool so she didn't wake up Alyse.

"Billie has been alive this whole time Ryan! Have you known about this? How could you keep this from me?" Jaryn screamed as Ryan sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair before looking up at Jaryn.

"Jaryn I don't know what Billie told that lady but I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know Billie was still alive. I don't know if I should be happy or pissed right now." Ryan said, lying right through his teeth. He looked up and watched Jaryn sit down in the chair. The shock took over her and she cried uncontrollably. He had to keep Jaryn right where he had her. He couldn't let Jaryn slip and be suspicious. He got up and sat down on the chair next to her and tried pulling her into his arms but she backed away. He noticed the card on the table and picked it up, sighing in frustration. He shoved the card in his pocket as Jaryn noticed his gesture.

"What are you.." She tried asking before Ryan silenced her with a kiss. Jaryn tried to fight back, but her emotions got the better of her and she found herself kissing Ryan back. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch before crawling on top of her. Jaryn didn't know how to feel at that moment. She was lost; confused. But as Ryan kissed her, she felt like nothing in the world mattered. She wrapped her arms around his necked and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry I accused you. I know you would never hurt Billie or harm our family in any way." He nodded and kissed her again, grunting as she pulled back again. "Ryan, I love you." She whispered as he smiled down at her. **Bingo!**

"I love you too." He said as she smiled and kissed him again, letting her feelings take over not just her body, but her mind too.

"Thank you" She said and walked in. He looked up when he saw Linda and smiled, standing up and taking her into his arms. Once they released, he sat back down on his bed and looked up at her nervously.

"So did you talk to Jaryn? Is she ok? How was she? Did she seem alright? Did you give her the number to the jail? Is she going to call? Did she believe that I'm still alive?" Billie asked a million questions as Linda laughed, making Billie feel more uncomfortable than he already was. "Too many questions?" He asked as she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Jaryn's in shock Billie. I don't know if she believes this or not, but don't worry. I have some DNA and now I will just need yours and this will all be over before you know it." She took Billie's hand and did the same thing she did to Ryan and put his Q-tip into a separate bag. She looked back over and saw the look on Billie's face. "What's wrong?"

"Linda I didn't do it. My fingerprints won't match the fingerprints found on the gun." He said as Linda nodded and looked at him.

"Billie I'm here for you and I believe you, but I still need to get the evidence from both sides. You were involved so I have to have your DNA, understand?" She asked as he nodded slowly. She brushed his long black hair out of his face and spoke again. "Now, I'm going to go back to the lab." She whispered and hugged him tight before standing back up. "You are going to get out of here, if it's the last thing I do." She whispered and made Billie look up at her. "You are going to get your life back Billie Joe Armstrong." She said as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say." He said and turned his back towards her. Linda sighed and headed out of the cell.

"Ok what do you have?" Linda was at the lab looking over the fingerprints. Bobby, who works in the lab, sighed and looked up at Linda.

"This isn't what you want to hear, but Mr. Key's fingerprints don't match the prints on the gun." He said as Linda gasped and snatched the paper from his hands. She looked them over with a close eye, but didn't believe what was in front of her. She took a seat next to him and put a hand to her head.

"Are you sure you did it correctly? Maybe you made a mistake somewhere." She whispered softly as he shook his head as she sighed in frustration. "I know Ryan is behind this Bobby." She said, looking over the papers once more before he took them from her, placing them on the table so they could both look at them. Bobby placed his chin in his hands and thought for a moment.

"Maybe someone else is involved?" He asked as Linda shook her head, still staring at Ryan's fingerprints.

"Billie never mentioned another guy Bobby. I mean, there could be and Billie doesn't know, but how could we find out who if he's our only witness?" She said, crossing her arms as Bobby nodded his head.

"Let's recap." Linda turned around in her chair as Bobby grabbed another sheet of paper and began writing down the facts. "They were at the mall, correct?" Linda nodded as he continued. "Ryan excused himself and Billie said he would wait in the food court. His cell phone rang and it was Ryan, telling him he was outside. Billie left the food court and headed towards the parking lot, but Ryan's car was nowhere to be found. He looked throughout the whole parking lot when he noticed headlights in the alley across from the mall. He went to the alley and found Ryan, but also saw what looked like a delivery truck behind the Ryan's car. The last thing Billie remembers is being hit in the back of the head. It was too dark according to him so he has no clue who did it. When Billie woke up, he found himself in the back of the same delivery truck he saw in the alley, but with a dead body and a gun next to him." He finished up as Linda looked confused, not knowing where he was going with this. "This is all Billie has told us, but neither his nor Ryan's fingerprints match the ones found on the gun. There has to be someone else involved with this." He said as his face lit up and he looked at Linda. "Maybe someone associated with Ryan?" He asked as Linda nodded her head.

"Maybe, but these prints just proved Billie's innocent." Linda said as Bobby shook his head, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Until we find out who did this, Billie can't be released Linda, even though he is innocent. He is the only witness we have." Linda threw her arms up in the hair and running her fingers through her hair.

"But Bobby, he doesn't know who hit him. He woke up next to a dead body and if the cops didn't find that truck, he could have been killed and then we would have two dead people!" She said as Bobby let out a sigh and brought a hand to his face.

"I don't know Linda. This could take days, weeks, months, even years." Linda sighed in frustration; it already took four years to prove he was innocent and he still has to suffer? He has already suffered enough and Linda couldn't stand to see him suffer anymore. She crossed her arms and looked at Bobby.

"I'll find this out, I promise you I will."

As she laid in bed with Ryan, she thought about the card in Ryan's jeans on the floor. Maybe the numbers were fake, or maybe they really did lead to Billie. Billie could be alive and she didn't care. All she could think about was her feelings for Ryan and she couldn't control them. Maybe it was time to let Billie go. She snuggled up against Ryan and knew this is where she belonged. But what she didn't know was that this man was killing her love for Billie and destroying all of their lives.

**Chapter 5**

It has been seven months and she couldn't be happier. It was the Fourth of July and they were heading down to the football field to watch the fireworks, together as a family. Once he found them an empty spot, he placed the blanket down on the grass, grabbed her by the hand and helped her get comfortable. He turned around and smiled when he felt Alyse pull on his jeans.

"Daddy where are my 3-D glasses?" Jaryn smiled and rubbed her belly soothingly as Alyse sat next to her on the blanket. "And can baby Madison get a pair too?" Ryan laughed and pulled his wallet out of his jean pocket.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll be right back." Alyse nodded and laid back down on the blanket, holding her Barbie doll to her chest and looking up at the sky. Ryan bent down and placed a hand on Jaryn's belly, kissing her softly.

"Thank you for making this the best Fourth of July, I have ever had." Jaryn smiled and watched him take off down the field before relaxing again, watching her daughter play with a smile. Ryan got Alyse her 3-D glasses and was about to head back when his phone rang. Seeing who it was, he went back over towards the entrance and answered it.

"Hello? What? He escaped, that no good son of bitch!" Ryan screamed, getting glares from parents who entered the football field. Ryan stood there for a moment in silence before looking straight ahead. Their car was parked right in front of him. "Look, I'm tied down right now. Just go out and find him before I find you and kill you instead!" He hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. He looked down at the glasses in his hands and shook it off. He made his way back up the field and made sure that he kept his cool, not wanting Jaryn and Alyse to notice something was up.

When the doors opened, she ran in and searched for anything. Sighing in frustration, she looked up at the police officers who were standing by the doors.

"There's nothing here." She whispered as one officer shook his head and looked back up at her.

"This isn't good Linda. He just bought himself more jail time, you know that right?" Linda paced around the cell, not knowing how to respond.

"He's innocent; Billie's prints weren't on the gun!" She said as the officer just shrugged his shoulder.

"Neither was Mr. Keys who Billie claims is the man that did this and until we find whose fingerprints were on the gun, then.." Before he could finish his sentence, a young man came running into the cell, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Who is this?" The officer asked as Linda signaled him to come towards her.

"He's my assistance." She said as she took the paper from him and he took a step back. The officer raised his brow in confusion.

"Why do you need an assistance, Linda?" She didn't answer him, just read what was on the sheet of paper. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed her assistance by the arm, thinking she was going to pass out. "Where did you find this?" He bit his lip nervously, not liking the looks the police were giving him.

"I, I found it in the cell next store." He whispered as the police moved over to next cell, Linda hot on their heels.

"He must of slipped the note underneath the cell." Her assistance whispered as an officer rolled his eyes.

"Well no shit Sherlock." He said as Linda flashed him a look.

"How did you get inside?" She asked her assistance as she walked into the cell to look around.

"We opened it before you got here since no one stays in here; anything is evidence. The real question is how in the hell did he escape his own cell and how did he get past us?" She did not answer them. She took her assistance's hand and told him not to say another word as he looked over at the police nervously.

"I know where Billie is, let me handle this." She whispered, running out the door and praying it wasn't too late. He looked back over towards the police and waved them off.

"Have a great day." He said before running after Linda.

He was already in enough trouble and driving 100 mph down the highway wasn't helping the matter, but he didn't have much time. When he saw the exit for Chicago, he made a sharp turn, almost hitting two cars in the process. When he was back on the main road, he sighed in relief before moaning at the honks and screams from the cars behind him.

"Oh bite me." He whispered to himself and took out his cell phone. His hands began to shake and he thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, but he couldn't hold back. He had to make the call; he had to make Jaryn believe him.

Jaryn laughed as Alyse clapped for the fireworks. Her glasses were falling off her face, so she asked mommy to wear them for awhile, which she did. Jaryn was about to lean over and give Ryan a kiss when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down and gasped at the number; it was Billie. Ryan looked over in concern as Jaryn made sure Ryan didn't see who was calling. She smiled softly and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She could barely get the words out and her heart began to beat a mile a minute. She chewed on her lip and felt the tears coming to her eyes. When she didn't hear anything, she spoke again. "Hello?" She soon heard breathing and began to feel frighten.

"Jaryn! Omg, baby it's Billie!" Jaryn stood up and smiled at Ryan before walking over to where he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Who the hell is this?" She snapped as Billie sighed; she didn't believe him but he wasn't going to give up.

"Jaryn its Billie, your husband, remember?" Jaryn tried to control the tears that began to fall, but was unable to stop.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are and what you are trying to do, but this isn't funny. My husband is dead; I didn't want to admit it but I had too! I have moved on and have finally come to terms with it and here you are telling me that you are my husband. Well I can't hear that right now because stress is bad for a pregnant woman, so just fuck off!" His heart sank and he thought he was going to stop breathing. He pulled the car over to the side of the road so he didn't get into a wreck and tried to think of what to say, but he couldn't form the words. Jaryn, pregnant? How could she be pregnant? How could she betray him? Who did she sleep with? His body filled up with anger, not wanting to know anything but had to get answers.

"Is Ryan the father?" When he heard her gasp, he knew that was a yes and slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "How could you do this to me Jaryn? The day of our wedding we promised each other together, forever, no matter what. Then you think I'm dead and go out and fuck another man? I would never go fuck another woman if you were dead because first I would get the facts straight and when I put that ring on your finger, I meant it when I said I loved you!" Jaryn felt her heart leave her chest and she grabbed her belly, crying hysterically as Billie did all he could not to cry. Ryan noticed her actions and jumped up, running to her side and taking her into his arms. He took her cell phone away as she cried into his chest.

"Who's this?" Billie's eyes went wide and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. Four years of anger filled up inside of him as he heard the voice on the other end. He wanted to hurt him, kill him for everything he has done and now this man made love to his wife and got her pregnant. He couldn't think of anything in his mind to say. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes before he spoke.

"You."

**Chapter 6**

Billie had to grip the wheel for dear life when he heard Ryan laughing on the other end. He heard whispering and sat up. "Stop talking to my wife you fucking bastard!" He yelled as Ryan snickered into the phone

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Ryan asked and Jaryn looked up, not knowing how to respond. **Was that Billie?** Jaryn shook the thoughts out of her head and sat back down with her daughter as Ryan finished the conversation.

"Leave her alone Ryan! I'm coming to get your sorry ass. You're the one who's going to be in jail now buddy and I'm going to take my wife and daughter back! You hear me Key?" Ryan laughed and looked at Jaryn, rolling his eyes as she looked on in fright.

"Get a life asshole." And with that, Ryan hung up. Billie dialed the number again, but it went straight to voice mail. He swore to himself and hit his head against the wheel. Ryan has brainwashed Jaryn, but Billie was going to stop this. He turned the car back on and got back on the road, driving as fast as he dared. It was pitch black and Billie couldn't see a thing, not even the cop car sitting on the side of the road. He saw the red and blue lights behind him and looked in his mirror; it was a cop. What else could go wrong? He sighed in frustration as he pulled over to the side of the road. As he rolled down his window, he heard the door open and close. The cop came up to the window and immediately pointed a gun at him.

"Step out of the car!" Billie tried looking behind him, but it was too dark outside to see anything. "Get out of the car, now!" He heard the officer yell as he sighed in frustration. He stepped out of his car and tried looking at the officer, but he couldn't see his face.

"I'm here. Are you going to give me a ticket now or what?" When he got no response, he began to walk forward until a painful feeling in his stomach brought him to his knees. At that moment, he realized he had just been kicked in the abdomen. He fell to the ground in front of the police officer and soon everything went black again.

"What are you doing?" Mark Court, her assistance asked as she began surfing the Web.

"I'm looking up Yellowcard, Ryan's band. I'm seeing if there is anything that we should know about them. Maybe these guys are behind this as well." Mark shrugged his shoulders as Linda focused on the screen. When she clicked on Sean Mackin, she began to read as Mark watched her closely. Her face broke out into a smile as she pointed to the screen and began to read aloud.

"Sean Mackin, former member of the popular punk rock band Yellowcard, escaped from rehab late last night." She made a face as she scrolled down the page. "Why was he in rehab?" She asked herself as Mark just shrugged his shoulder. "If the press found this out, they should have found out why he was there in the first place." She began to get frustrated and checked another news site. "Aha!" She said as Mark looked at the screen again. "Can't trust Wikipedia. It says here that he was in rehab for multi personality's syndrome." She whispered as she looked over at Mark. He reread the article before shaking his head.

"That doesn't give us much evidence Linda." He said as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"It gives us something Mark!" She said as she wrote down some notes on a piece paper. She stood up and shoved the piece of paper into her purse and grabbed her jacket. "Come on." She said, heading for the door. Mark sighed, wishing he never took this job, but he had to grow up sometime. He stood up when he heard Linda calling for him and grabbed his jacket. As he walked out the door, he thought to himself; **here we go again.**

Ryan put the phone back in Jaryn's purse and sat down next to her. She tried to speak, but he shushed her and pulled her into his arms. Once he got her distracted, he pulled out his cell phone and sent the text message.

They were also at the football field that night to watch the fireworks. They had few fans come up to them, wanting autographs and pictures. What tore Mike's heart is when the fans asked what happened to Green Day and why wasn't Billie with them? Mike made up some lie, saying they were on a break and Billie was on a vacation in England. He and Tre sat at the top of the hill, getting a perfect angle of Jaryn and Ryan. Mike could see Ryan holding Jaryn in his arms and he rolled his eyes, taking another sip of beer.

"I'm about to go down there and kick his ass." Tre said, snapping Mike out of his thoughts. Mike looked over towards Tre as he tapped his beer bottle on the bench, humming to himself. Before they knew it, they began to hum one of their hits, and their humming turned into words. Once they finished, Mike looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Tre, I don't want to say this, but I think it's time we find another lead vocalist." Tre sat up and looked at Mike in shock. The look on his face said it all as Mike brought his hands to his face, crying softly to himself. Tre sat there for a moment, before getting Mike's attention.

"Please don't tell me you're going to think like Jaryn? Mike, Billie's our best friend damnit! You know he's not dead." Tre said as Mike nodded in agreement.

"I know man, it's just," He couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit in the back of the head, falling to the ground in front of Tre. Tre got down on the ground next to his friend before looking up, noticing the figure.

"You!" He yelled, trying to go after him but they were too quick. When they were both to the ground, he carried their bodies to his car and drove off.

**Chapter 7**

"What? Ok thank you." Mark looked over at Linda as she hung up her phone and went looking for her purse.

"What's going on." He asked as she found her purse and went searching for her keys.

"Well I guess that was the police station in Chicago. Billie's been arrested." Linda said, still searching for her keys as Mark leaned against her desk.

"So Billie is in Chicago?" Mark asked, but got nothing but a glare from Linda. He walked over to her side of the desk and took her purse as she sighed in frustration.

"Mark I don't have time for this. I have got to get to Chicago." Mark nodded his head and looked over at her. He handed her purse back to her, but held her keys in his hands.

"Why don't you stay here in case something comes up and I'll fly to Chicago?" Linda let out a laugh and tried grabbing her keys, but Mark pulled away. "What?" She looked at Mark with a serious face.

"Mark, sweetie, I appreciate the offer, but I need to go get to Billie." He pulled back again, circling around her.

"But I'm younger." She gave him a look as he tried to think of something better to say. "I'm faster." He said as she sighed.

"Mark you are just my assistant." Linda whispered as Mark nodded.

"I know I don't take my job seriously Linda, but I'm sick of being just an assistant. I mean, I love working for you and helping you out, but I'd like to go bigger and this could really be my chance." Linda sighed again and looked down at the ground. Mark walked back around and leaned against her desk again. "Please Linda?" She closed her eyes for a moment before letting put a sigh. She knew she was going to regret this, but Mark was a good kid.

"Go ahead; take your cell and call me." Mark was grinning from ear to ear as he hugged Linda as tight as he dared. She smiled and returned the hug, giving his back a comforting pat. She wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "This is Billie's address. Go there and check on Jaryn and see if she is alright. I'll try to find out more about Billie and I will call you if I hear anything." Mark nodded and grabbed his coat.

"You won't regret this Linda." Linda smiled and nodded her head.

"I hope so Mark. Now get going."

He took out his cell and dialed his boss. When the person on the other end answered, he started laughing like a hyena.

"Ok, I thought she wasn't going to buy it but she did. Billie sure got himself a smart lawyer." He let out another laugh before speaking again. "Yeah, we got Billie, I'll bring him now." He hung up the phone and opened the back door. "Come on punk ass!" Billie started coming back to life when he was pulled forcefully out of the car. His vision started coming back and although it was night time, he could kind of see what was in front of him. He wasn't at a police station; he was at what looked like a barn out in the middle of nowhere. The man who held him kicked open the door and Billie could then see another man inside standing by a chair. They walked in and the guy threw Billie down hard onto the chair. Billie groaned to himself as he began to look around. He was in handcuffs so he couldn't move his arms. When he turned around, he noticed the their face's were covered by masks. Billie stayed calm and sat there quietly, trying to listen to the conversation behind him. He was soon pushed off the chair, landing face first onto the cold ground. Billie curled himself into a ball as he was grabbed forcefully and sat up. The handcuffs were taken off his wrist and he pulled his legs in tighter to his chest. He looked up and noticed the guys were taking off their masks. When they dropped them to the floor, Billie got the shock of his life and he felt like he had lost all the air in his lungs. The two guys smiled and laughed down at him.

"So, did you miss us?" Billie didn't get arrested by the cops, he got arrested by L.P and Ben, two members from Yellowcard. Billie laughed and looked up at them.

"So, Keys not the only one behind this? You all are involved, aren't you? You jealous fucking bastards!" Billie yelled and was rewarded with a kick to the groin. He fell onto his back on the floor, tears spilling from his eyes as Ben laughed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"We'll discuss that when your friends get here." He whispered as Billie used all his energy to look back up at them.

"Friends?" Billie asked as L.P got down on the floor so he could be eye level with Billie.

"You're in a band right?" He said as Billie's eyes went wide and he tired slapping L.P, but he backed away and kicked Billie in the stomach. Billie waited for the pain to ease before speaking.

"I swear, if you punk asses do anything to hurt any of them, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Billie screamed as L.P picked him up and threw him against the wall. Ben pushed L.P aside and started beating the life out of Billie. When he was not responsive, the beating stopped and he fell to the floor. Ben laughed and got down on knees, placing his mouth right against Billie's ear.

"Stay down and keep quite!" Ben yelled as L.P and him locked the door and headed outside. He couldn't move, his body was battered. All he had were his thoughts. Who had Mike and Tre? Who had Jaryn? He didn't care what any of them thought at the moment. He still knew that those were the three most important people in his life and he couldn't bear if anything happened to them.

He tried to sit up, but banged his head against something and fell back down. After the pain settled down, he realized that he couldn't see a thing. He then began to here noises and tried lifting his arms, but came to the conclusion that he was locked in a trunk.

"Shit!" He screamed, hitting the trunk door as hard as he could. He heard a moan from behind and started feeling around. When he felt an arm, he sighed in relief. "Tre man, is that you?" He felt a face and began tapping it lightly. Tre began to moan and started swinging at the hand that was touching his face.

"Mike, who's touching me?" Even though they were in a bad state, Mike had to laugh at his friend's comment.

"Tre it's me, Mike. We are stuck in a trunk dude!" He yelled as Tre tried sitting up, but his head just hit the hood.

"Fuck, are you kidding me? Is the car moving?" He asked as Mike just shrugged his shoulders and laid back down.

"It sounds like it is." Mike said with disappointment. He heard a loud sigh and tried to look at his face. "What's up man?"

"What do you think is up Mike? We are stuck in the trunk of a damn moving car!" Tre yelled. There was an awkward moment of silence until Mike felt Tre lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mike, this is all getting to me right now. God, things have been such a mess since Billie disappeared." Even though he couldn't see him, Mike turned to face Tre.

"Tre, you are the one that told me not to give up on Billie. We both know in our hearts that Billie is not dead. That's our friend damnit and we are getting him back! We will get out of here and find him, I promise you that." The car came to a stop and Mike and Tre were thrown forcefully to the other side. Even though they were in pain, they tried to keep quite. Tre began to whine about his arm as Mike found his mouth and covered it with his hand.

"Shu!" Mike whispered as they heard footsteps fading away. Mike began to feel around and was able to find a button underneath his finger. He pushed it and the trunk opened up. Mike stepped out of the trunk and helped Tre out. Mike noticed the keys were left in the car and the doors were unlocked. "Fucking moron!" He whispered to himself as Tre and Mike got in and searched around the car. Underneath his seat, Mike found a cell phone. He opened it up and tried finding out who it belonged to. When he went through the text messages, his eyes went wide as he looked over at Tre who noticed his facial expression.

"What? Who does it belong to?" Tre asked as Mike showed him the message as he read aloud. "Do you have them Sean?" When Tre read that, he was on the same page as Mike; the phone belonged to Sean Mackin, a member of Yellowcard and Ryan's best friend. Mike viewed the message history, trying to see if he could find out anything. He couldn't find out anything by reading the text messages, but found out the number and he made sure no one was coming as he pressed the call button. He signaled for Tre to stay quite as he put the speaker phone on and waited for an answer.

"Dude, Ryan just called. He's about to drop Jaryn off at home, then meet us down here. Do you have Mike and Tre?" Mike tried his best to disguise his voice.

"Yeah I do, but where are we meeting again and who is there with you?" Mike asked, trying to sound casual. L.P looked at Ben in annoyance before going back to his call.

"Sean, dude can you ever keep up? We are at the old ware house on Bluff Street. Ryan is meeting us all here. You got Mike and Tre and Ben and I have Billie." They both looked at one another as they were lost for words. Billie was still alive! Tre looked out the window and saw Sean making his way out of the gas station.

"Hurry!" Tre yelled and looked back towards the door. Mike let out a cough and wrapped things up.

"Gotta go dude, see you there!" Mike yelled and threw the phone down. They saw Sean bend down to pick up something he dropped as Mike put the car in gear.

"Get us out of here!" Tre yelled as Mike stepped on the gas and sped down the highway. Sean began walking back to the car when he realized it was gone.

He looked back at Alyse who was sleeping in the backseat before back at Jaryn who was also asleep. His night was already wasted by having to go to the fireworks with them. It was time to drop them off at home and end this once and for all.

**Chapter 8**

Mike grabbed the cell phone and searched through Sean's contacts. When he found who he wanted, he pressed call and waited for a response.

"Sean, we just hung up, what?" Mike let out a cough and tried to disguise himself again.

"I know dude, but I just got a message from Ryan." Tre looked over, wondering what Mike was up to.

"Oh, what is it?" Mike chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking again.

"It's a message for Billie. Ryan has something he would like me to say to him, but he would like me to talk to Billie in private." Mike looked over at Tre who signaled him to put the speaker phone on.

"Private aye? Oh all right, if it's for Ryan. Don't want to get him mad again do you Mackin?" Ben laughed as Mike pulled off a fake laugh. They heard a door open and slammed shut on the other end as Mike and Tre waited.

"Here he is Sean!" He said as he placed Billie back onto the chair. "Phone's for you punk ass!" They heard Ben yell as he placed it in Billie's hand. Billie watched Ben shut the door and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Billie said as Mike pulled the car over. Mike and Tre looked at one another as their emotions got the better of them. They broke down in tears as Billie grew confused. "Who is this?" The past four years have been a lie and they now knew the truth. Billie was alive! Mike got himself to calm down before he spoke to Billie again.

"Billie, you're alive!" Billie sat up and for the first time in what felt like forever, he had a smile on his face.

"Mike, Tre! Guys, is it really you?" He said with excitement, keeping his voice down so L.P and Ben couldn't hear. Tre took the phone as Mike got back on the road.

"Billie, man I can't believe you are alive!" He said as Billie rolled his eyes. Soon, Tre's excitement turned into concern. "Are you alright? What have they done to you?" Tre whispered and Billie smiled, just glad to hear someone he could trust on the other line.

"Never mind that guys, I'm alright." Tre laughed as Billie's face dropped, his mind turning serious. "Guys, how is Jaryn? Is she ok?" Tre's smile soon faded and Mike signaled Tre to keep quite.

"He has the right to know!" Billie heard Tre yell as he sighed, wanting to hear the truth.

"I have the right to know what? Guys, what's wrong with Jaryn?" Mike sighed and kept his focus on the road as Tre continued talking to Billie.

"Billie, Jaryn's pregnant, and Key is the father. She truly believes you are dead." Billie rolled his eyes.

"I know she is." Billie whispered as Tre looked confused.

"You know? How?" Tre asked and Billie let out a chuckle.

"Truth is guys, I have been in jail in St. Louis for four years. I haven't been dead, that bastard Key set me up and now, get this, I'm being charged for murder!" Mike and Tre gasped.

"Murder?" Tre asked, totally confused as Billie nodded his head.

"I'll get into that later. Anyway, I escaped jail a few days ago and hit the road. I came to Chicago to prove my innocence until I got pulled over. Turn out it wasn't the cops, but Ben and L.P. But before those bastards got a hold of me I called Jaryn and tried telling her the truth. She didn't believe me and that is when she told me she was pregnant. Now I'm stuck in some ware house and I don't know where the hell it's located." Billie sighed and frustration.

"I didn't know you were in jail dude." Tre whispered as Billie shrugged his shoulders.

"No one did. Key convinced everyone I was dead, remember?" Billie asked as Tre nodded his head.

"Well, he didn't convince us man. We knew something wasn't right and we knew you weren't dead. Billie, you have to stay strong for us. We are in Sean Mackin's car and we are going to find you." Billie made a face and sat up in his chair.

"Why do you guys have Sean's car?"

"We were at the fireworks tonight and got attacked. The idiot tried kidnapping us and he was suppose to bring us to where you are. Well, the idiot left his keys inside the car and put us in the trunk and Mike found a button inside the trunk that opened it. We got out and drove off, leaving him stranded at the gas station." Billie let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Good one guys." Mike smiled as Tre continued on telling Billie what happened.

"Well he left his phone in here too. What a fucking moron right? But Mike has been looking through his phone and reading all the messages. He found L.P's number and he told us where they are keeping you!" Billie sat up and his face broke into a wide grin.

"You know where I' am?" Tre laughed in satisfaction.

"Hang tight man, we are coming to get you!" Billie was about to say something when he heard the door being unlocked.

"Shit!" He whispered as he looked down at the phone. "Guys the battery is dying, get here soon!" And with that, Bill hung up the phone. Tre sighed and hung up the phone, looking back over at Mike.

"Let's go get our friend back." He whispered as Mike pushed on the gas and sped down the highway. Billie looked up when the door opened and groaned silently before looking back down at the floor. Ben walked over and snatched the phone from his hand, cursing when he saw a red light flashing.

"Low battery, shit!" He screamed and grabbed Billie by the shirt, throwing him up against the wall. Billie grimaced in pain as Ben wrapped a hand around his neck, making him gasp for air. "What the hell did Mackin have to say to you Armstrong?" Ben yelled in his face as Billie tried to think of an excuse. He took his hand off his throat as Billie fell onto his knees in front of him, coughing up a lung. He got his breathing under control and looked up at Ben.

"He said that Key told him to tell me to not give you guys trouble, or Sean would kill Mike and Tre right now." Billie whispered as Ben grabbed him and threw him back onto the chair. He heard noises behind him and felt himself being taped to the chair. "What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed, but Ben didn't respond. When he was finished he walked back outside and slammed the door, leaving Billie alone in the dark once again. Billie sighed and hung his head.

"Hurry up you guys. Hurry."

"Back already?" The cashier said, smiling at him as he charged towards the counter. Sean jumped over the counter and reached for the phone as she looked over at him in fright. "Sir, you cannot be back here." She said, trying to defend herself as customers looked up to see what was happening. Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing in her direction. She screamed and got on her hands and knees, as did everyone else inside.

"Stay on the ground and no one gets hurt!" He yelled as he picked up the phone and began to dial.

He just got Alyse into bed when he felt his phone vibrate. He made a face when he didn't recognize the number and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ryan, dude I need you to come get me right now." Ryan groaned in annoyance.

"What the fuck Sean? You were suppose to be on your way over with Tre and Mike!" Ryan yelled as Sean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know. My car got stolen." Ryan punched the wall and shook his now sore hand.

"Your car got stolen; you idiot! Did you leave the keys in the car?" When he didn't get a response, Ryan held a hand to his face. "You are useless Mackin, now Mike and Tre got away!" Sean sighed, knowing he failed.

"Dude I know I fucking messed up but I've already gotten myself into a lot of shit because of your ass! So just come and get me. I'm at the Circle K on the East side; right across from the old Burger King." Ryan groaned and hung up the phone. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He didn't even think about sneaking out quietly as he slammed the door behind him, waking up everybody in the household.

Something just didn't feel right. She grabbed her phone and looked at the number again. She redialed the number and waited for a response, tapping her fingers against her desk. When it went to voicemail, she covered her hand with her mouth.

"Oh my god!" She hung up the phone and ran down the hallway. She came upon an office and opening the door, walking right in as the person inside looked up from paperwork. "Dale we have a problem!" Dale, who was head of the department in St. Louis, sat his pen down and leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you for inviting yourself in Linda." Linda closed the door behind her and took a seat.

"You need to come to Chicago with me Dale." Linda said as Dale looked at her, confused.

"Oh? And why do you have to go to Chicago Linda?" He asked as Linda sighed, afraid of what she was about to say.

"I made a stupid mistake that might just cost me my job." She said, biting on her lip as she tried to read Dale's face. He sat up and leaned against his desk, setting his hands underneath his chin.

"What did you do Linda?"

"I got a call from someone in Chicago and they said they arrested Billie. They told me that were the police." Dale sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"And you believed them? Without verifying the number? Linda, I thought you were smarter than this." He said as she sighed and stood up, pacing his office.

"He's my client Dale and I can't let him spend another day in prison. I sent Mark out to Chicago and I think he is in trouble. I need to get up there and fix this, but I'll need your help."

"You sent your assistant to Chicago, to go find Billie?" Linda sighed in frustration and leaned against his desk.

"We have to go to Chicago Dale. Billie has been kidnapped. This is my mistake and I'm going to fix it. Are you coming with me or not?"

**Chapter 9**

He pulled up to the house and stepped out of the car. All the lights in the house were off and he didn't see a car in the driveway. He went up to the porch and knocked on the door, standing back and hoping someone was home. He stood there for a minute before knocking again. He looked to his left and saw a light come on in the living room. He then heard footsteps and took a step back as the door opened slowly. She poked her head out as he reached for his wallet and pulled out his badge.

"Jaryn Armstrong?" She opened the door all the way and closed her robe tight around her, taking a step back and looking frighten.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He placed his badge back in his wallet and extended a hand. She didn't reach out to shake his hand as he shrugged his shoulders and spoke again.

"I'm Mark Court, I work with Linda Walker. Do you remember her?" Jaryn nodded her head slowly before he continued. "I'm here to tell you that your husband Billie is alive Mrs. Armstrong." Jaryn tried closing the door, but Mark put his foot in front of it to stop it from closing. Jaryn sighed in frustration and looked him over.

"Look, first this woman comes to my and tells me she has seen my husband. Then I get a call from someone who said he was Billie and I need to believe him and now you come here and tell me he's alive? Well, where is he? If he has been alive this all time, why hasn't he called me? Why isn't he here right now?" She said as Mark looked down at his feet.

"He's been in jail this whole time. He's been charged for murder." Jaryn gasped as Mark held up his hands. "Stay calm, you are pregnant." He whispered, but that didn't stop Jaryn as she began to shake and cry. He reached out and rubbed her arm, surprised when she didn't step back. "He didn't murder anybody Mrs. Armstrong. He believes Ryan Key is the mind behind all of this." She rubbed the tears off her face as she looked at him with anger.

"I think it would be best for you to leave." She whispered before slamming the door in his face. She made sure it was locked before going back upstairs to Alyse's room. She crawled into bed with Alyse and held her daughter tight as more silent tears fell from her face.

He pulled up to the gas station and saw all the commotion. He tried hiding his face as he saw Sean running towards the car. He held out his gun as he jumped into the car, screaming at Ryan to drive. When they were out of sight, he pulled the car over and got out, glad it was dark out. He pulled Sean by the shirt and threw him out of the car. Sean landed in a ditch as Ryan walked over and began kicking him over and over again in the stomach.

"You fucking idiot Mackin!" Ryan screamed as he continued his beating. When he finally stopped, Sean got onto his knees and held his now aching stomach.

"I made a mistake, cut me some slack Key." Ryan laughed before grabbing Sean by the shirt again and punching Sean in the face, sending him to the ground again.

"I had the police up my ass months ago and now they have my fingerprints! Mine don't match the prints on the gun, so where do they look next? They are going to look for you, L.P, Ben, Mike and Tre because you guys are involved with Billie and me. You were suppose to have Mike and Tre and take them up to where Billie was so you three could finish them off! Now look what you have done? I'm going to get caught because of your dumbass!" He got to his knee and grabbed Sean by the neck and began to choke him. He didn't even notice a car pull over behind theirs as a woman stepped out. She hesitated at first, about to call the cops and let them handle it until she saw him choking the man. She bit on her lip and stepped out of her car, but stayed close.

"Hey, you let him go!" Ryan looked up as the woman hid behind her car door, looking over at them in fright. He looked down at Sean threw him back down to the ground, spitting in his face. He got into his car and drove off, leaving Sean there. When he was out of sight, the woman ran over to Sean and tried looking him over. "Oh my god sir, are you ok? Do you want me to call 911?" Sean groaned and looked up at her, not able to see her face in the dark. It was that moment in time when reality hit him. All his life, he let Ryan tell him what to do. He let Ryan push him around and now look where it has gotten him? He had to go to rehab because of Ryan and now he is a part of a crime that he didn't want to be a part. This wasn't just Ryan's fault, it was his. He groaned again and tried pushing the woman off of him.

"You don't want to help me. I'm a bad man. You just need to leave right now." She didn't move, but offered to help him up. When she got him to his feet, she wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him walk towards her car.

"Are you hurt? Please sir, let me take you to the hospital." She whispered as she helped him sit down before closing the door. She ran around and got inside the car and Sean could now see her face. Looking at her made him realize there was so much more to life than this. He didn't want to stand by Ryan's side anymore. He prayed to God that Mike and Tre got to Billie in time and hoped they ended this, but they would need help. He knew where Ryan was heading as he looked over at the woman. He reached out for her hand and smiled when she took his into hers.

"I need to get somewhere. Someone I know is in trouble. Can I have a ride?" She looked afraid, but nodded her head and started her car.

"Ok." Sean smiled and squeezed her hand gently. It was time to end this once and for all.

They went back to Linda's office as she grabbed her phone and dialed the number who called.

"This is Ben. My phone is either off, dead, or I just don't want to answer it. Hit me with a message, later!" She hung up and made a face as Dale looked on.

"Now who the hell is Ben?" Dale asked as Linda shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her laptop. She typed in 'Yellowcard' and read through the information. Her face lit up as Dale looked on, confused

"Ben Martin! There is a Ben Martin in Ryan's band! It's him Dale, it's him! They are all behind this like I said; Billie is innocent damnit!" Dale tried to calm her down before looking over at her laptop and reading the information himself.

"This still doesn't give us evidence Linda. Billie could still be the killer" He whispered as Linda sighed in frustration.

"You want to be a big shot? Do your job then. My client is innocent and I'm not going to let these guys get away with this shit anymore. I'm going to Chicago and I'm going to find Billie and prove to you once and for all he's innocent. Are you with me or not?" There was a long silence between them until Dale let out a long sigh and looked at Linda.

"This isn't going to be easy, but I trust you." Linda smiled and reached over to hug him before they grabbed their coats and headed out.

The car ride was silent as Mike kept his eyes on the road. Tre stared out the window as he began to hum a tune in his head. His humming soon turned into singing.

"Nobody loves you, everyone hates you. They are all out without you..."

"Having fun." Mike finished for him as Tre looked over with a smile.

"Where have all, the bastards gone?" They kept singing Billie and Jaryn's favorite Green day song, just thinking happy thoughts. That's all they could do at that moment.

"That Linda chick has called twice!" Ben screamed as he began dialing.

"You're calling her back?" L.P asked as Ben rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot! My phone's going to die. I'm calling Key. Hello? Ryan, dude where are you?" L.P saw the expression change on Ben's face and grew curious. When they finally hung up, Ben ran to the back of the building as L.P followed. Inside, Billie sat there with his eyes closed, just thinking about everything. Why was this happening to him? Was this all out of jealousy? These guys were suppose to be good friends of theirs. What the hell was going on? Billie lifted his head up when he smelled smoke. He looked around and gasped when he saw smoke in the corner as flames were created.

"Shit!" He yelled as he heard a car speed off outside. He did all he could to try to break free. They just sat the building on fire with Billie inside.

**Chapter 10**

He didn't leave. He sat in his car and waited for any sign of Ryan. When he saw a car make its way down the road, he bent his seat back and waited for the figure to get inside before sitting back up. He was parked in the driveway across the street and he saw Ryan open the door and head inside. He quietly got out of his car and made his way up to the door. The door wasn't locked and he made his way inside, shutting it quietly behind him. He heard noises coming from upstairs and walked up the steps to get a better listen. He saw the bedroom door open and the light on as he kneeled down against the wall and listened.

"Ryan? Hunny, where did you go? You just, disappeared on me." Jaryn asked, got no response. Ryan kept his eyes focused on the TV as Jaryn sighed and tried again. "Was it something I did? Baby what happen? You look as white as a ghost." When Ryan still didn't answer, Jaryn became angry. She reached over for the remote and turned off the television. Mark peeked his head into the room so he could get a closer look. When Ryan noticed that Jaryn shut off the TV, he sat down his drink and stood up, walking slowly towards her with no expression on his face.

"Did you just turn off my TV?" He whispered as Jaryn slowly walked backwards, fear entering her body.

"Ryan, please, I just want to know what's wrong!" He grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall, making her scream and grab her belly in fright. "What are you doing? The baby!" She screamed. He wrapped his hand around her neck and choked her as she gasped for air.

"Listen up bitch!" Before he could say another word, Mark appeared and started shooting. Ryan threw Jaryn down on the bed and made a run for it as Mark ran to her aid.

"Are you alright?" Jaryn nodded as he helped her to her feet. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." He whispered as they ran across to Alyse's room where she was still asleep. He heard noises as he locked the door and sat down next to Jaryn on the bed. She lifted up Alyse and held her sleeping daughter tight as she fought back her tears.

"He's not like this. I don't know what is happening." She looked over and noticed Mark had his cell phone up to his ear. "Who are you calling?" She whispered as Mark held a finger, waiting for a response.

"Mom, I'm in trouble! What do I do? I'm locked in a room with a pregnant woman and her daughter and I can hear the man outside. He's stabbing the door with a knife. Mom, I have to protect her!" He screamed as Jaryn looked over at him like he was pathetic. His call was interrupted by another stab to door as he said his goodbyes and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Shit!" He grabbed his gun and shot at the door, hearing a thump from behind the door. He turned around and got Jaryn to sit back down. "Stay here!" He whispered as he opened the door to find Ryan not there. He started to re load his gun when Ryan came out of nowhere and kicked the gun right out of his hand. "Shit!" He yelled and held his hands up in the air. Jaryn saw what was happening and shook her head, not feeling safe one bit. Why did she have to get this weakling to help her? Ryan laughed and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. He looked towards the bedroom and began to walk towards Jaryn as she held her daughter close. Mark lifted up his head and saw Ryan making his way towards Jaryn. She has already been through so much and it was his job to save her. He got to his feet and tackled Ryan to the ground as they landed in the doorway. The gun slipped from his hand as Mark slipped his arms around his face and held him back "Jaryn, run!" Jaryn nodded and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Alyse whimpered and Jaryn tried her best to keep her asleep, but what came next didn't help. Jaryn screamed when she saw Mark being thrown down the stairs as he landed on the floor. She saw Ryan get back to his feet and run down the stairs. He grabbed Mark by the shirt and threw him through the front window. Jaryn heard the glass break as she tried to keep quite. Ryan grabbed his gun and jumped out the window, rolling Mark over and placing the gun to his throat. Mark struggled to breathe as Ryan looked down at him, laughing as he pushed the gun harder against his throat.

"You two, are pathetic!" Before he could shoot, he was speared to the ground. Mark got up and ran back on the house.

"Jaryn!" He screamed as he ran up the stairs to get his gun. Jaryn laid Alyse on the kitchen floor and ran into the living. Mark grabbed her by the arm and brought her to the window so she could see what was going on outside, "Who is that?" Mark asked as he reloaded his gun.

"That Sean Mackin, Ryan's best friend! Why is he helping us?"Jaryn questioned as Mark stood back up. Ryan and Sean were still fighting and this gave Mark a chance to think of what to do.

"Get upstairs and lock you and Alyse in your room. Phone the police and stay in the room, got it?" Jaryn nodded and grabbed the house phone before grabbing Alyse and making her way back upstairs. Mark got his gun loaded and ran to where Ryan and Sean were still beating the crap out of one another.

"Freeze!" He yelled as Sean and Ryan stopped. He bent down and grabbed Ryan's gun and slid it into his pocket. "On your knees, both of you, now!" They both got on their knees as Mark turned around to see Jaryn holding Alyse and making her way over. "I thought I told you to stay inside!" Jaryn nodded and looked at Sean in Ryan in disgust.

"The police are on their way." Jaryn said as Mark nodded. Ryan shook his head and kept his eyes on the ground as Sean just looked at Mark. Mark told Jaryn to go inside while he waited for the police. She walked inside and sat on the couch, holding Alyse as tight as she dared. She couldn't believe this whole time she was living in a lie. Alls she wanted right now was to be in Billie's safe arms.

"Billie." She whispered to herself, soft enough so Alyse didn't hear. "I'm so sorry."

They were almost to the place when a car came out of know nowhere and cut them off. Mike slammed on the break and honked his horn

"Fucker!" Mike screamed before making a right turn and driving as fast as he dared.

Linda sighed as Dale put the car in park and sat back.

"I can't help it that there is a train Linda. Do you want me to drive right through and we'll both die and never get Billie?" Dale said as he watched the train go by. Linda shook her head and bit on her thumb nail.

"It just had to be now!" Linda screamed as Dale shook his head.

"We'll get to Chicago soon enough Linda." He said as Linda sat back in her seat and looked out the window.

"I hope before it's too late."

When they arrived, cops, fire trucks and ambulances were everywhere. Tre gasped as he saw the fire as Mike stopped the car. They both jumped out and made a run for it, but were stopped by a police.

"Gentlemen you cannot be here." He said as Mike looked over towards the door. A fire fighter just got it open and Mike tried everything he could to get out of the police officers grasp.

"Let me go!" Mike said as Tre pushed the cop, making them fall over as Mike made a run for it.

"Sir, come back here now!" He yelled as he grabbed a hold of Tre and got him in handcuffs. He watched Mike fight to get past the fire fighters as the police officer got Tre to his feet.

"Our friend is in there! We are trying to save him!" Tre yelled as the officer placed him in his car before ordering the firemen to go in after Mike. When he got inside he couldn't see a thing because of all the smoke. He brought his shirt up to his mouth and took some deep breaths before calling out. The smoke got to him and he gasped for air, but he ignored it.

"Billie? Billie, answer me damnit!" Mike looked into the smoke and saw a figure in the corner. Mike gasped as he ran over and was able to see everything. Billie was tied down to the chair, his head hanging and not moving. Mike got to his knees and untied Billie. He bit down on the tape and Billie fell into his arms. Mike struggled to get to his feet but made it out there in one piece. He bumped into some firemen on his way out as he dropped to his knees on the ground. Billie fell out of his arms like a noodle as Mike looked him over. The medics came over to check Billie but Mike did not move.

"Billie! Billie!" Mike yelled as Tre got released from the car and ran to Billie's aid.

"Billie? Billie dude, can you hear me?" Tre asked, but Billie was not responsive. They got Billie loaded onto the stretcher as Mike and Tre followed them. They loaded him up into the ambulance as Mike jumped in and grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming with!" The EMT shrugged his shoulders as Mike threw Tre the car keys.

"Follow us to the hospital. Take the phone and call Jaryn and tell her to meet us there, now!"

"Hello? Linda! I got him. He confessed to the whole thing and I'm waiting for the cops. You're on your way here? Who's with you? Linda," Before he could finish, Jaryn came running out of the house. All the color on her face was gone. Mark grew concerned. "Linda hang on." Mark sat his phone down and ran to her side. "Jaryn what's wrong?"

"That was Tre. We have to get to the hospital. Billie is there."

**Chapter 11**

They looked up when the door to the waiting room opened. She gave Alyse to Mark and ran over to embrace them.

"Tre, Mike!" She began to cry as Mark sat down with Alyse and rocked her back to sleep. When they released, Tre looked over at the man who held Alyse and gave Jaryn a questioning look.

"Who's this guy?" Before Jaryn could speak, Mark stood up and shook both their hands, Alyse still in his arms.

"I'm Mark Court, I work for Linda Walker." Tre and Mike rose their brows in confusion as Mark nodded his head. He sat Alyse down in a chair and looked back at Tre and Mike. "Right, you don't know the story. Well she's on here way here right now. She is Billie's lawyer." It felt like hours went by and there was still no news about Billie or his condition. Alyse was still asleep in the corner on Mark's lap as Mike got up to get him and Tre some coffee. Tre held Jaryn as he rubbed her back softly and tried to keep her calm. Two figures appeared in the room around 4 a.m. as Jaryn stood up to greet them. Linda ran over and embraced her before going over towards Mark, looking him over. Mark gently laid Alyse back down on the chair and draped his jacket over her to keep her warm before embracing Linda. When they released, he smiled nervously and extended his hand out.

"Dale, nice to see you again." Dale nodded and took a seat next to Tre as Jaryn walked over to where they stood.

"What happened Mark?" Linda asked, wanting to get some answers.

"Ryan killed the man and framed Billie for it and he got all of his guys involved to help." Linda nodded her head as Jaryn hung her head and cried.

"I knew it all along. Did he admit to doing it?" Mark shook his head.

"No, Sean Mackin did. I took them both in." Linda nodded her head and urged Mark to continue. "There are two other guys, but their hasn't been any sign of them. Sean said they were suppose to be where Billie was, but when Tre and Mike got there, no one was inside with Billie." Linda nodded her head some more, ideas fluttering in her head.

"L.P and Ben." She whispered as Mark shrugged his shoulder. Jaryn lifted up her face as her eyes met theirs. Tre stood up and joined the conversation, memories from earlier coming into his head.

"As Mike and I were pulling up, a car came out of nowhere and cut us off. I bet it were those assholes. Damnit, we let them get away!" Linda shushed him and rubbed his arm gently.

"You didn't know. It's ok; we'll get them." Jaryn sighed and looked at her.

"I feel so ashamed." She whispered, breaking down and holding her stomach protectively. Linda hugged her tight as Jaryn laid her head on her shoulder. Once she settled down, she rubbed her belly gently and spoke up again. "So Billie has been alive all these years?" Linda nodded her head and grabbed her hand, rubbing it soothingly.

"Yes, but we haven't been able to prove Billie was innocent until now. But I wasn't going to give up on him." Jaryn looked down at her feet as Mike came from behind her, bringing his hand to her shoulder.

"Least one of us didn't." Jaryn looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Mike," Before he could answer, a doctor appeared in the doorway as they all ran over to greet him.

"Who should I be speaking to?" He asked as Jaryn stepped up.

"I'm his wife. May I please see him?" The doctor sighed, then looked at her with a smile.

"Ok, just for a minute. He's going to be ok but I'll let you visit for a few moments. He needs his rest." He led her to his room as the rest of them followed behind her.

"May we all go?" Tre asked as they saw hesitation on his face, but he agreed and led them all down the hall. When they reached his room, Jaryn turned around and began to cry into Mike's chest, horrified by the sight in front of her. Although he was never dead, Billie looked like he was pulled from his grave. His face was scared and burnt, as well as his skin. A cast laid upon his arms and bruises covered his body from head to toe. She cried softly before going to his bedside, taking his hand in hers; still soft. She reached her other hand out to brush his face, barely touching because she was afraid she would break him. She cried and bent over to kiss his forehead as the others stood by the door, letting Jaryn have her moment with him. She couldn't live without him in her life again. She brought his hand to her face as she closed her eyes. She began humming to herself and remembered what Billie would do for her when she was always upset. She reopened her eyes and smiled softly down at him.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right." She began to sing but couldn't control her tears. She felt pressure being brought back to her hand as she looked up, her eyes going wide.

"I hope you have the time of your life." Billie's eyes slowly opened as he finished the end of the song. When he had full vision, he looked at Jaryn and smiled as best as he could. "Hey baby." He whispered softly as Jaryn was lost for words.  
Everyone gasped as Mike and Tre jumped into bed with him. Tre placed butterfly kisses all over his face as Billie laughed and tried throwing him off.

"Billie!" Everyone in the room screamed at once as Billie kept on smiling. They got up and Billie saw Linda standing behind Jaryn. He reached for her hand as she walked over and grabbed it, smiling down at him and kissing his palm.

"Thank you." Was all he could manage as she nodded, bending down and giving his cheek a kiss. He looked back over and signaled Jaryn to come over as she sat down next to him and took his hand again. "It's been four years since I heard your voice. It was as beautiful as I remembered." Jaryn gave him a sad smile and laid down on his chest, crying softly as he wrapped his good arm around her.

"I'm so sorry." He helped her sit back up and kissed her, letting her know right then that everything was ok. They looked over and saw that Alyse was awake in Mark's arms, looking scared and confused. Billie looked up at Jaryn and she nodded her head, as if she read his mind. She took Alyse from Mark and placed next to Billie. Everyone took a step away as Jaryn covered her mouth with her hand, tears falling from her eyes again. Alyse looked afraid until Billie grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Hey baby. That man that was with you and mommy this whole time, he was not your daddy. He's real mean man who tried to hurt you and mommy, but he's gone now. I'm your real daddy angel and I will never let anything happen to you." Alyse nodded, not really knowing how to react. She bent down and hugged Billie and he held his daughter as tight as he dared. Billie began to cry as Jaryn ran over and joined in as everyone else in the room was lost for words. Billie finally got his life back.

_*11 months later*_

"Green Day!" They were backstage at the VMAs and Billie gave Jaryn one last kiss.

"I love you." Jaryn smiled as she picked up Jayden from his seat.

"You too, now go!" Billie smiled as he made a run for the stage as Jaryn and the kids stood backstage to watch. The feeling of a crowd made Billie smile. It's been too damn long and he was going to enjoy it and take in the moment. He looked back at Mike and Tre and they both smiled as Tre began to play. Billie smiled to himself one last time before pumping up the crowd and stepping in front of the mic.

"Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy, well hey!" He had his band, he had the fans and his family was backstage watching him. He was Billie Joe again. He forgot about everything that happened in the past. He was starting his life a new, and making a vow to himself. **Never befriend another band because jealousy can really kick in**.

**The End**


End file.
